Enzyme replacement therapy (ERT) involves the systemic administration of natural or recombinantly-derived proteins and/or enzymes to a subject. Approved therapies are typically administered to subjects intravenously and are generally effective in treating the somatic symptoms of the underlying enzyme deficiency. As a result of the limited distribution of the intravenously administered protein and/or enzyme into the cells and tissues of the central nervous system (CNS), the treatment of diseases having a CNS etiology has been especially challenging because the intravenously administered proteins and/or enzymes do not adequately cross the blood-brain barrier (BBB).
The blood-brain barrier (BBB) is a structural system comprised of endothelial cells that functions to protect the central nervous system (CNS) from deleterious substances in the blood stream, such as bacteria, macromolecules (e.g., proteins) and other hydrophilic molecules, by limiting the diffusion of such substances across the BBB and into the underlying cerebrospinal fluid (CSF) and CNS.
There are several ways of circumventing the BBB to enhance brain delivery of a therapeutic agent including direct intra-cranial injection, transient permeabilization of the BBB, and modification of the active agent to alter tissue distribution. Direct injection of a therapeutic agent into brain tissue bypasses the vasculature completely, but suffers primarily from the risk of complications (infection, tissue damage, immune responsive) incurred by intra-cranial injections and poor diffusion of the active agent from the site of administration. To date, direct administration of proteins into the brain substance has not achieved significant therapeutic effect due to diffusion barriers and the limited volume of therapeutic that can be administered. Convection-assisted diffusion has been studied via catheters placed in the brain parenchyma using slow, long-term infusions (Bobo, et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A 91, 2076-2080 (1994); Nguyen, et al. J. Neurosurg. 98, 584-590 (2003)), but no approved therapies currently use this approach for long-term therapy. In addition, the placement of intracerebral catheters is very invasive and less desirable as a clinical alternative.
Intrathecal (IT) injection, or the administration of proteins to the cerebrospinal fluid (CSF), has also been attempted but has not yet yielded therapeutic success. A major challenge in this treatment has been the tendency of the active agent to bind the ependymal lining of the ventricle very tightly which prevented subsequent diffusion. Currently, there are no approved products for the treatment of brain genetic disease by administration directly to the CSF.
In fact, many have believed that the barrier to diffusion at the brain's surface, as well as the lack of effective and convenient delivery methods, were too great an obstacle to achieve adequate therapeutic effect in the brain for any disease.
Many lysosomal storage disorders affect the nervous system and thus demonstrate unique challenges in treating these diseases with traditional therapies. There is often a large build-up of glycosaminoglycans (GAGs) in neurons and meninges of affected individuals, leading to various forms of CNS symptoms. To date, no CNS symptoms resulting from a lysosomal disorder has successfully been treated by any means available.
Thus, there remains a great need to effectively deliver therapeutic agents to the brain. More particularly, there is a great need for more effective delivery of active agents to the central nervous system for the treatment of lysosomal storage disorders.